


Your Mortality

by venomatically



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood Kink, Bottom Hux, Emperor Hux, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Murder Kink, OOC Hux, Rough Sex, Top Kylo Ren, Witch!Kylo, blood is very kylux tbh, dragon trainer!kylo, more like powerbottom hux but ok, ooc kylo, slightly but still, wiccan!kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomatically/pseuds/venomatically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one does not count because they were currently in a pool of blood that did not belong to either of them.</p><p>This was gonna be a Princess Bride au but then I added dragons and it went downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bastards

“Master Ren,” Hux drawls in a disinterested tone as his guest walks down the long hallway towards the head of the room, “I am sure you know why I have called you here.” He assumes correctly.

As the fabled master approaches the foot of the steps to the grand thrones, he bends to one knee, looking down in respect to his king. “The only reason why anyone would want to meet a savage dragon trainer,” Kylo smirks as he rises from his bowed position.

He is an obvious outlier in the throne room, his ragged, burnt, and torn dark clothes a far cry from the red and silver décor of the palace that drips with over-indulgence.

“The acquisition of an exotic pet, I gather?”

Hux smiles, but only so, “It seems as though I am not the only one with a penchant for the rare and deadly.” He remarks.

At this, Kylo grins, “I am kept well aloft in my trade by the graces of those with deep coffers such as yours and an equally deep interest in my wares.” He answers. “Would you care to peruse my inventory?” He offers, stepping closer and extending a hand towards him.

The royal guards on either side of Emperor Hux raise their spears in warning, but the monarch raises a hand to stop them. He rises from his throne majestically, his cape dragging behind him as he steps down to take the trainer’s hand in his, “I would be delighted.” He purrs, a glint in his eye.

Large dragons with larger tempers rattle their iron cages impressively as they turn in circles, unused to these claustrophobic conditions. They sit in the outskirts of the castle grounds, where the scorch marks of the nastier kind wouldn’t ruin the work of the gardeners.

“You did not specify what you are looking to purchase so I brought my finest specimens for you to inspect.” Kylo explains as he helps Hux down from his carriage.

Poking his head out of the carriage door, the emperor’s eyes widen,  _“Magnificent.”_  Hux breathes joyously. He is a child in a candy store as he weaves around the maze of beasts. Kylo notes endearingly that the ruler seems quite at home among the most dangerous creatures on the planet.

“Tell me,” Kylo begins, trailing behind Hux as he steps carefully near a sleeping giant, “Are you looking for a beast that will guard you and your castle walls or a plaything to flaunt your superiority among your peers?” Kylo inquires mirthfully.

Hux turns to narrow his eyes at him, “I suppose, in this case, that I am looking for a creature that would both guard and accompany me throughout my day in the palace.” He answers in a leveled tone.

“So am I inclined to believe that you would prefer a smaller breed to live comfortably within your palace walls?” Kylo ascertains.

“One that would protect me from any unwanted harm, as well.” Hux adds, circling a smaller, slumbering specie. “We wouldn’t want another accident in the castle, now would we?” He coos, curling a finger underneath the jaw of the relatively docile creature who had caught his attention.

“Master Ren?” Hux called to the caretaker.

“Please, call me Kylo, your highness.” The trainer offers graciously.

Hux hesitates, “If you insist.” He turns away, momentarily forgetting his request.

“Pray tell, what is  _your_  first name?” Kylo asks quietly, moving to stand before the emperor who absentmindedly pets the dragon through the bars of its cage, “One of my knights bet me a pretty sixpence that I wouldn’t be able to coax the unheard-of first name out of the haughty young king.”

Hux raises a brow, “I hardly know how you’d have use of such information my dear Kylo.”

“Think of it like this,” Kylo proposes, “I am giving you something I treasure deeply, one of my very children, so it is only fair that you give me something I can also hold close to my heart.” He reasons, bringing Hux’s hand to his chest to emphasize.

Hux does not blush. "Until I am satisfied with my service, I do not think I owe you the pleasure, my dear  _Kylo Ren_.” He teases, pronouncing every syllable of the trainer’s name slowly before yanking his hand away. Unlike the steadfast royal, Kylo blushes pink.

Hux smirks as he continues to pet his scaly companion, “What is this one like?” He asks.

“Yes, I noticed you had taken a liking to my newest acquirement.” Kylo grins, unlatching the door to the cage. The glittering white beast slinks out of the doorway lazily, moving to curl around Hux’s legs affectionately. “She tends to be sour and uptight yet unfurls into a marvelously favorable attitude once well acquainted, I’ve found.” Kylo cocks his head to the side. “Much like my dear emperor, I suppose.” He teases.

Hux makes a dismissive sound, smiling nevertheless, “Do you think she is a wise choice? Will she suit my needs?” He asks, stroking down her spine.

“Her breed is known for being fiercely loyal to their respective owner and an amiable companion.” Kylo replies.

"Although, if I may say, it seems a bit odd that a monarch is seeking for protection within their own fortified, well-guarded castle walls.” He intones nonchalantly, “It’s almost as if what you are guarding yourself from comes from within the palace itself as opposed to beyond. Do you not think so, your highness?” Kylo smiles widely at the sound of galloping horses that stops Hux from deflecting the comment.

From the saddle of the silver stallion that stops near them slides down the kingdom’s second most powerful man, and Hux’s husband, Haven Wilns. The reigning king seems to glow in the light of the setting sun, his shining, easy grin being the only aspect of him that glitters brighter than his obnoxious blonde hair.

“Your majesty,” Kylo bows stiffly, “Had I known that I would have the absolute pleasure of being graced with your presence today, my noble king, I would have made a sacrifice to the gods, perhaps,” Kylo announces, dripping with sarcasm. “For no one is safe in the company of sinners.” He implies darkly.

Hux burns red at this jab, staring daggers at the blunt trainer.

It was no secret that what the newly crowned king dealt in was not diplomacy or peace treaties as his forefathers before him, but in spies sent to kill those who oppose him or just so happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It had been said, too, that the new king, whose only training was on the battlefield, was too inexperienced to know anything but to kill to get what he wanted. There was an overwhelming dissent of his rise to the throne, yet no peasant had the means to overthrow such a power, unluckily for them.

As dim as a finished candle, Haven laughs brightly, “Do not fret, Master Ren, I am not displeased with you in the slightest, despite the rumors that precede you.” He replies jokingly.

“On the contrary, I would not have missed your coming here for the world, for you see, I have much to speak to you about.” He takes Ren by the arm jovially and starts to delineate to him the essence of his plan to militarize his dragons for war, which, Ren would eventually deny irrefutably. “You see, we would have the upper hand over our every enemy in all aspects. It is a plan without faults that I am sure we can reach an agreement on.” Haven intones optimistically which Ren would soon remedy with a dose of reality.

Hux frowns as he listens to his husband speak ecstatically over the din of the quietening creatures. The monarch bends down to closely examine his chosen companion. The scaled creature glimmered dimly in the low light, yet it was plain to see that the white dragon’s scales seemed similar to reflecting jewels. It was almost as if Master Ren had enchanted a large diamond to awake and take breath, as its hide was cold under the king’s touch.

As the two bickering men wander back to Hux, the fiery-haired emperor concentrates on not rolling his eyes. Haven had a way of speaking that made him sound as though every word he said has been said before, as if he were constantly repeating phrases and words spoken by someone else that he had somehow memorized. It irked Hux to no end along with every other facet of his husband’s unfortunate personality.

"It seems as though the night has come to an end.” Kylo announces, impatient to be rid of the reigning king’s company.

“It does seem that way, does it not? Alas, I would have liked more time to convince you, Master Ren.” Haven replies regretfully, his positivity not at all dampened by the dour mood of his conversational partner.

"I will be riding ahead of you, my love.” Haven kisses Hux’s forehead before jumping onto his horse’s saddle once more. “Do come speak to me at any time if your sentiments have changed, Master Ren.” He gallops into the sunset towards the faraway palace.

“You should be on your way, your highness, it’s getting dark.” The trainer turns away, suddenly taciturn.

“What?” Hux stands, taken aback by Kylo’s rapid shift in attitude.

“We can resume business tomorrow.” Kylo urges the small dragon back into his cage, “Your  _love_  will be waiting for you back at the castle. You wouldn’t want him to worry, would you?” Kylo intones darkly, finally meeting Hux’s eyes since Haven’s appearance.

Hux presses his lips together thinly, “Would you not like to sleep in the castle? I could have a room ready for you within the hour.” He offers.

“Thank you, your majesty but I’d prefer more entertaining company.”

Hux frowns at this, “Careful, Ren.” He warns, “It would befit you to keep King Wilns in your good graces.”

Kylo narrows his eyes, “It seems as though  _you_  are the one who should be careful, emperor.” He steps closer to the man who suddenly realizes how unequal they are physically.

“Back at once, ruffian.” Hux pulls out a small dagger from his coat in warning.

Ren gives out a great laugh at this, waking slumbering dragons with the sound, “You always come prepared, don’t you, my king?” He teases, still lazily walking forwards until Hux is backed up against the cage of a large hulking dragon snorting out smoke.

“You know what people say about me, do you not, your majesty?” He nears he rests both hands on the bars on either side of Hux’s shoulders. "There are stories of how I’ve raided entire ships of pirates alone and come out victorious. People have told tales of the dreaded Master Ren and the way he bends the wills of dragons to do his bidding. Storytellers have waxed poetry about the red and black blood that stains my damned soul. I think it is  _you_  who should be careful my dear Hux.”

Hux raises his chin defiantly, touching his knife to the Master’s neck, “ _Stories_ , my dear Kylo Ren, are not always true.” He murmurs, his voice all but caressing the name on his lips. He abruptly casts one arm of the trainer aside so that he may pass. He boards his carriage, awaking the sleeping driver and footman.

Before the footman closes his door, the emperor calls to the dumbstruck master, “Oh and Master Ren? Both you and your damned soul are in dire need of a bath if you do not mind me saying. Feel free to call upon the facilities within the palace at your leisure.” He smirks, reclining in his seat as the door snaps shut.

His carriage is pulled away, awakening the slumbering dragons in its wake.

The master bites back the cutting remark on his tongue and settles for cursing under his breath as he watches the silver carriage turn into a dot as it crests the grassy hilltop towards the palace.

In his carriage, alone and reserved, Hux fails to pinpoint why the vaguely endearing bluntness of the master of dragons feels familiar to him, and why he didn’t slice the neck of the most feared man in the kingdom when the master gave him a chance.

That night, moonlight cuts through the dark of the royal chambers through the slight part in the curtains, a sliver of silver between the two kings who sleep fitfully despite their plush featherbed and fine silk sheets. A gloved hand pulls back the curtain and moonlight spills onto Emperor Hux’s form before whispered voices soothe him into a deeper sleep.

Hux relaxes as visions of the past come back to him in vibrant color and clarity. As a child practically growing up behind the walls of a palace, he had never wanted for food or shelter like many in the country did. But what he did lack for was the affection of those nearest to him.

His father was a great leader of the Queen’s armies, earning him a title which rose Hux’s family to the ranks of the nobles draping themselves over the laps of the royal family for power. His mother was quite comfortable in her sycophantic lifestyle, coming from a prosperous family herself.

Between a father always planning battles in the war rooms and a mother attending balls every which way, young Hux was left to roaming the grand manors he was left alone to explore and even the palace on occasion. It was on these excursions that he had met the hidden prince who’s bastardization had left him in a life of solitude, away from the prying eyes of the kingdom.

His mother, the reigning queen, had fallen for a merchant and gave birth to the prince after his father left for the last time, for complications arose in their relationship that left them unable to wed.

“Hello.” The young prince called from the end of the hall, frightening Hux who spun around to find the source of the call.

He cocked his head to the side, confused as to why he had never met this boy before among the other children of royals, “Hello.” Hux replied cautiously.

The boy neared him boldly, excited to meet someone new, “Who are you? What are you doing here? What happened to your hair? Are you sick?”

The boy barraged him with questions, reaching out to touch Hux’s hair, which the redhead deflected absentmindedly, “My name is Hux. What is yours?” He asked politely, wary of the foreign acquaintance.

“Hux? The leader of mother’s armies? I assumed you were a tad older, sir.” The young royal shrugged.

“Hux is my family name, my father is the leader of…” He trailed off, regarding the boy closely. “Queen Organa doesn’t have a son.” He sniffed pompously.

The prince hesitated before smiling cheekily, “Shh, it’s a secret.” He giggled.

“I am Prince Benjamin Solo.”

In the royal bedchambers, a gloved hand covers the sleeping fiery haired emperor’s mouth and drags him out of bed, hoisting him over his shoulder and towards the balcony.

Shaken awake, Hux left out a garbled scream before his kidnapper jumps off the veranda, taking the wind from the ruler’s lungs. Before Hux dares to manage a prayer, they land on the back of what seems to be a winged, reptilian creature.

The dragon huffs at the sudden impact but takes off under its master’s orders without complaint.

Hux is deposited onto a saddle behind the now seated assailant without decorum, the torso of which Hux hesitates before holding onto loosely at the risk of falling.

“Master Ren?” Hux yells above the wind whipping past them.

“How did you know it was me, your majesty?” Ren replies airily, pulling down the cover he wore over half his face with a sigh.

“I find it hard to think of anyone else in the land who could control this beast.” The king spits testily.

“Fair enough.” The dragon master laughs into the wind.

“Do you care to tell me what is the meaning of this, Ren?” Hux snaps, sputtering as Ren’s long hair flies into his face.

“Maybe I wanted company on a night ride, my dear emperor.” Ren teases lightly, although his hold on the reins tightens.

Hux fumes, “I hardly deem this as an appropriate time nor manner of acquiring my camaraderie, Master Ren, now if you would be so kind as to return me to my bedchambers.” He prompts impatiently.

Hux blanches slightly at Ren’s delayed answer, “Would you not care to enjoy the sights of the night sky above us, your majesty?” He supplies weakly.

“Ren, I would like to go back to the palace.” The emperor requests plainly before he feels himself losing consciousness against his will, a strange whispering urging him to close his eyes and rest his head against the rider’s back.

Hux and Ben ran through the castle corridors yelling at the top of their lungs, “You’ll never take my kingdom, villain!” Ben called over his shoulder before tripping, his crown toppling from his head. “Actually, I don’t want to be king, you can have it.” He relented breathlessly, already looking for another game to play.

Hux picked up the crown and handed it to his friend, “Crown me, lowly peasant.” He demanded.

“Only if you knight me.” Ben requested.

“Peasants are knighted after they finish a quest for their king.” The redhead announced, letting Ben place the crown on his head.

The dark-haired boy bowed deeply, “What can I do for you, my king?” He asked as solemnly as a five-year-old could.

Hux thought for a moment, regarding the kneeling boy before him, “Go find a dragon and slay it. Take its blood because its blood is a potion and bring it to me.” He commanded, making up something impressive and quest-sounding off the top of his head.

Ben looked up at him, eyes wide, “Did the dragon do something wrong? Did he kill someone?” He asked.

“Does it matter? I am your king and you will do as I say, peasant.” Hux waved him off.

Ben frowned, standing up, “I’m not going to kill a dragon that didn’t do anything wrong.” He defended. Hux rolled his eyes and Ben sighed, “Just tell me the dragon burned down a village.” He supplied.

“Very well. The dragon burned down an entire  _kingdom!_ ” Hux exaggerated, “Only you can slay him, but be careful because his claws are poisonous.” He warned, laughing as he watched Ben go charging into the playroom.

Hux trailed after him hurriedly, sitting on their play throne. He cheered on his friend as he slayed the large stuffed dragon and gasping when Ben pretended to get slashed by the dragon’s claws.

He ran down to kneel by his fallen warrior who held out his hand to him, “I have the potion for you, my king.” He coughed out weakly.

“The potion is a cure for everything, Ben, you can drink it and live.” Hux made up, pushing the pretend bottle towards him.

Ben pretended to drink the potion and got up, “Oh no!” He put a hand up to his forehead, “The potion was also a love potion, and now I’m in love with you my king!”

Hux smiled, “Then let me take the potion too so I can be in love with you as well.” He pretended to drink from the bottle and laughed as Ben tackles him to the ground.

“Are you in love with me, your majesty?” He asked, grinning.

Hux nods before Ben kissed his cheek, both laughing on the ground of their playroom together. Ben dared lick Hux’s cheek, who screamed in disgust, “Now I will never knight you!” He raised his sword, laughing as Ben ran away.

Laughter rang in Hux’s ears like echoing bells as he woke up to the sound of snapping fingers.

He sat up to attention with the scent of sage so strongly present making him immediately wish he was still unconscious. “Hux? Are you alright?” Kylo asks worriedly.

“Not around you, I am not.” Hux mutters crossly, feeling woozy.

Kylo ignores the sentiment, “I kept you under longer than I normally would, I want to know if you’re okay, Hux.” He insists.

Hux chuckles to himself, breaking out into a full-blown cackle, “My- my kidnapper wants to know if I’m alright.” He states aloud, looking up to see the stalactites of the cave he lies in above them, glinting in the light of the fire, “I’m trapped in a cave with the most feared man in the kingdom and he asks if I’m alright I-” He breaks out into more laughter which modulates into coughing and hacking.

“Hux? Please, drink something.” Kylo presses a cup to Hux’s lips, flinching as the royal slaps it away.

“I don’t need water, Ren, I need to go back.” He manages between hacking coughs. “If you release me now, I’ll make sure you’ll have whatever riches you desire, just ask.” He lies.

Kylo cocks his head to the side, taking in the sight of Hux, “I can’t, Hux.” He admits quietly, resisting the urge to brush away the stray lock of hair from the king’s forehead, knowing the imperfection irked him so.

“Why not?” Hux demands, as indignant as ever.

Kylo kisses his teeth at the sight of his emperor pouting so, “Please drink something, for me, your majesty.” He urges before getting up to refill his cup.

Hux sniffs, “I would never do anything for you.” He grumbles, “I would not lift a finger to assist you to save your life, my dear Kylo Ren.” He repeats, louder, to make sure Kylo heard how much he didn’t care about him.

“Yes, I know, my darling.” Kylo teases, sitting back down before Hux. He hands him the cup and frowns as Hux inspects its contents, “Just drink it.” He prompts.

Hux sneers, “Do you expect me to just blindly trust you after you kidnap me?” Hux grits out.

Kylo blinks, “Yes?”

Hux puts down the cup, “Tell me, Master Ren,” He begins sourly. “Is it a pastime of yours to take rulers from their bedchambers and hold them prisoner or am I receiving special treatment?” He rasps bitterly.

Kylo laughs humorlessly as he leans back to regard his guest, “You’re just as difficult as I remember.” He remarks quietly.

Hux narrows his eyes suspiciously, “I think I would remember meeting you,  _heathen_.” He snaps.

Kylo smiles, letting the comment go, “What was your childhood like, Hux?” He asks nonchalantly.

Hux huffs, rolling his eyes, “Is this why I’m here? You required a conversational partner aside from your beasts so you went and stole me?” He scoffs. “Pathetic.” He mutters.

Kylo bites his lip, “Humor me, your majesty.” He requests patiently. Hux regards him warily, not answering. “Were you popular with the other young royals? Did you have a lot of friends?” Kylo prompts.

Hux hesitates, “No.” He replies simply, not offering any other explanation.

“What? Your warm, friendly personality didn’t win anyone over?” Kylo teases lightly. Hux suppresses a smile. “So you didn’t have any friends.” Kylo repeats.

“I had one.” Hux adds, not meeting the other man’s eyes.

“Your  _love?_ ” Kylo suggests testily.

Hux opens his mouth to answer then looks back at him, “Do you mean my husband?” He clarifies.

Kylo cocks his head to the side, “You do love him, don’t you?”, He asks quietly.

Hux stares daggers at the man, “Is this what this is all about? Is this a  _test?_ ” He suddenly jumps to his feet despite his wooziness, “I knew he didn’t trust me but to go as far as staging a _kidnapping_? Unbelievable!” He paces the floor of the cave hotly.

“I think I’m about to die in a cave with a madman and he’s probably enjoying poached quail eggs in the breakfast nook at this very moment!” He takes a look outside to see the sun rising. “Yes, he is! Oh, the very nerve of that imbecile!”

He stops to examine the terrain surrounding the cave they reside in, “Where are we?” He questions airily.

“Right outside the outskirts of a small village. I’ve used this place as a storage of sorts between trips.” Kylo supplies absentmindedly as he listens to Hux start running. He smiles mutely at the telltale shriek of Hux finding Ren’s dragon out of its cage.

Hux runs right back inside, “Why is that _monster_ out?” He demands.

“He will not cause any trouble, I’ve told him not to.” Kylo replies easily as he watches the fire pensively.

Hux taps his foot impatiently as he assesses his options, “Since you’ve been hired by Haven, he will  _at least_  have made sure you would get me back safely, did he not?” He reasons.

Kylo considers this, “I suppose,” He replies.

Hux sighs in relief, “Thank goodness. Now I can-”

“-if he hired me.” Kylo finishes with a smirk.

Hux makes a noise between a gasp and a yelp and falls silent, resigning to sit back down, “Tell me you brute, how much will ask for my return. You will have put my life up for ransom, have you not?” He assumes.

Kylo clicks his tongue dismissively, “You are worth more than all the riches in the land combined, Hux.” The king blinks, unsure what to make of the statement. “You should sleep. Without the aid of any enchantments.” Kylo adds, “Are you sure you don’t want anything to drink?” He asks hopefully.

To Hux’s memory, the man hadn’t done anything to harm him at all. If the dragon master were trying to kill him, he would have done so already, with ease. Hux picks up the cup of water he had rejected earlier and drinks quickly.

All at once, Hux began to feel lightheaded and he scowled and the sadly smiling man, “What have you done to me, scoundrel?” he rages as he drops to the ground heavily.

Kylo pulls a fur over his unwilling guest, tucking him in gently as the Emperor’s limps go slack, “It’s like the enchantment before, but safer, your highness.” He answers, and Hux realizes that every title he gives him is more out of endearment than respect.

“You wretch… you..treacherous low..low… life…y-” He manages as he slowly falls unconscious.

"Hux.”

“Hux, wake up.”

“Hux, your mother will be cross if you miss the opening ceremonies.”

Hux started awake to the big brown worried eyes of his best friend, which now crinkled with a smile, “Come on now, Hux, we will be late.” The prince tugged his friend out of bed and down the hall.

The boys snuck through the empty servant’s quarters and past the guest rooms to the entrance to the head of the grand ballroom where the annual Winter Ball was taking place.

It was to be the presentation of the hidden prince, so to Ben, it was a momentous occasion that could never take place without his dearest friend.

“No Ben, I need to be in the line with my parents for the naming of the noble families.” Hux groans.

“Oh right, I’m the one who needs to be here.” Ben remembered. “If you take that door and keep going left, you’ll find the start of the line.” Ben directed.

Hux nodded, about to leave before Ben took his hand again, “Come find me after, we can steal some sweets from the kitchen before the banquet.” He offered. Hux agreed and kissed Ben on the cheek before he left.

As Hux’s family was announced and they walked down the front staircase, he looked for his friend at the front of the room where the royal family was. He saw Queen Organa and her brother, the reclusive Prince Skywalker, but Ben was nowhere to be found.

Once every family is on the ballroom floor, announcements where made which ended with what Hux had been waiting for, the introduction of Prince Benjamin Solo to society. When his friend came out, he clapped along with the rest of the guests, albeit a tad more enthusiastically.

The dancing started and Hux ran to the front of the room where Ben was and tackled him with a hug, “You’re not a secret anymore!” He announced excitedly.

“I know! Now I will be king someday and you’ll be king with me!” Ben declared happily. “We should tell mother!” Ben dragged his friend to the queen who smiled when she saw them, “Hello, my dear Armitage, it is so good to see you again.” 

“Mother!” Ben tugged on her skirts, “Hux is going to be king with me someday, won’t he?” He asked breathlessly.

“What do you mean?” She looked confused.

“After I marry Hux, he’ll be a king right? He is a boy so he can’t be queen.” Ben explained.

Leia blanched, “But… how will the people understand two married kings?” She asked, almost to herself.

“My mother said that no one understood at first why Prince Skywalker is not the king, but they’re okay with it now. Would it be like that, Miss Queen?” Hux asked.

Leia hesitated before smiling warmly, “You’re right boys.” She hugged both of them before they ran off. “Two kings…” She mused to herself with a smile as she watches the two boys run towards the kitchen.

Later, the two boys sit up in the balcony with cloths full of sweets they snatched. Ben gave Hux his last strawberry tart, “Hux?” He asked quietly. The redhead nodded in acknowledgment as he ate his tart. “Do you really want to be king?” He questioned.

Hux gulped down his bite, “Of course, we can live here together and rule the kingdom forever and ever.” He replied easily.

Ben paused, “But… I don’t want to be king forever.” He admitted.

Hux considered him, “Why not?” He asked curiously.

Ben sighed, “I want to go outside and have adventures. I cannot do that as a king because I will have a lot of king stuff to do.” He explained.

“But I want to be king. I like being here in the castle.” Hux frowned, realizing the predicament they’re in.

“Why can’t we both be knights together?” Ben suggested.

Hux scoffed, “Me? In a suit of armour fighting dragons and bad guys? I can hardly see that happening.” He remarked.

Ben nods somberly, “Yes, I know.” He admitted. “Why can’t you be the king and I be your knight?” Ben proposed as he ate a cherry.

“Because I want to be with you, Ben.” Hux complained.

“Me too…” Ben agreed, looking down at the dancing couples.

Hux looked worried, “What will we do?” He asked, taking Ben’s hand in his.

A call from the end of the hall interrupted the exchange as Hux’s mother and her equally drunk friends came down the hall to congratulate and coo over the new prince.

Later that night, as young Hux lied in his bed with the silhouette of the castle in his window, he wondered what would become of them in the future as he felt himself drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: So almost two years later, I've come back to clean up this piece and maybe finish it, finally. I lost all of my drafts and story outline when I switched to my new laptop, so I'm just going off of my general Princess Bride au idea and playing with that, I guess.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr as [armitagehnx](http://armitagehnx.tumblr.com)!


	2. A Great Deal Of Sins

Hux did not wake to the sound of fingers snapping this time, but the throbbing pain of a migraine.

“Good morning, your highness.” Kylo greets him cheerily, if not cheery despite exhaustion, from beside him, startling the king.

“Were you watching me sleep?” He asks warily.

Kylo considers the question, “I suppose, although that was not my true intent in the task if that changes anything.” The trainer answers in a leveled tone, a faraway look in his eyes.

Hux pauses, unsure what to make of the man, “Then what  _was_  your true intent?”

Kylo turns to look into his eyes, searching for something, “What did you dream of?” He questions, as though he did not hear what Hux said.

Hux scoffs, “Like I would tell  _you_ , savage.” He replies scathingly.

Kylo smiles, “It was I who placed the dream in your mind, your majesty. I would like to know if I performed my task well.” He answers simply.

Hux blanches, yet does not lose face, “What do you know of my childhood, Ren? How are you reading my mind?” He questions angrily, on the verge of lunging at him.

Kylo cocks his head to the side, “What did you see?” He asks again.

Hux practically shakes with anger, “You had no right.” He whispers, eyes watering.

Ren bites his lip before turning away, “I'm trying to help-”

“Help? _Help_?” Hux interrupts him. “I have been trying to forget my past for years now and here you are bringing it all back.” He accuses. He holds his head in his hands, fisting his hair tightly

 Kylo pauses, assessing the situation. He gets up abruptly and Hux looks up, “What? Are you satisfied now,  _fiend_.” He blinks away tears before they dare to fall, “How do you know of him?” He asks.

Kylo doesn't look at him as he sits at a table in the corner surrounded by shelving full of jars and baskets and all sorts of odd curios, “I'm trying to help you understand something without… scaring you away.” He answers as he takes down what seems to be lemongrass and cinnamon from a cabinet above him.

Hux watches him warily, “You only need to tell me. Do not bring up ghosts of my past to me again, witch.” He sniffs. “What potion are you concocting now? Will you torture me physically as well as mentally, you heathen?” He assumes.

“I am making tea, your highness.” Kylo answers simply.

“And what reason do I have to believe you tell the truth?”

Kylo puts the kettle on the fire, “I will drink it as well, if it pleases you.” He offers.

Hux huffs, wiping at his eyes once more, “You might place a protection spell on yourself as you do.” He replies.

“You're so difficult.” He smiles, “It's refreshing.” He compliments as he passes by, “Would you care to help me feed Icarus? It would do you good to quit moping about in here.” He teases as he pulls a deer carcass out of a cloth sack by the door as if it weighed nothing. He hoisted the animal around his shoulders before walking out, leaving Hux feeling lightheaded.

The king contemplates what Kylo said to him. “Trying to help.” The man had kidnapped him, put him to sleep against his will twice, shown him visions of his past, and made him tea. The tea could be poisonous but it had lemongrass in it, so Hux would let it pass as neutral. None of these things made sense to the emperor on a whole so it was reasonable that he would go out to inquire more of the mysterious trainer.

Hux came out of the cave as soon as Kylo drops the deer before Icarus, the winged dragon who had flown them here last night. The king studies Ren closely as he goes out into the nearby woods, seeming to call to someone, or something, in the thicket of foliage.

Ren looks back and smiles when he sees the emperor, waving for him to come closer. Hux considers the dope, grinning and waving, so naively sure that he would comply. Out of curiosity, Hux walks in his direction, wary of the dragon finishing his meal.

The creature would easily be the largest of Ren's stock, much taller than a carriage while sitting. It's scales shine dark blue and lime green smoke pours out of his nostrils and dissipates into the clear sky. It watches Hux yet does not make a move to inspect him as the king passes him.

“Hux, I brought someone for you.” Ren yells as the emperor nears.

“Someone to witness my death. How considerate of you, Ren.” He replies in a leveled tone as he stands a safe distance away from the trainer at the edge of the woods.

Ren groans, “Come now, Hux, you cannot still believe that I aim to harm you, can you?” He holds a hand out to him to help him over the fallen tree.

Hux considers him distrustfully, “I may believe what I wish, savage.” He ignores the offered hand, stepping over the tree himself, which he inevitably trips over. Ren catches him but quickly lets go when sure Hux is on both feet. Hux sneers at the man, making a show to wipe his hand on his pants.

He grimaces as he realizes he is still in his night clothes, consisting only of a silk shirt and pants. He feels uncomfortably exposed and considers asking Ren for something to wear before realizing he would look much more ridiculous in the trainer's oversized clothes.

“Come now, she should be somewhere nearby.” Ren urges Hux to continue further.

Hux frowns as he inspects the surrounding wild foliage, a far cry from the immaculate gardens he has become accustomed to.

Kylo turns and smiles when he sees Hux hesitating, “I know you dislike being out of doors but this is ridiculous. How long has it been since you have left your precious castle walls?” He teases.

Hux narrows his eyes, “That is hardly a topic of conversation between a kidnapper and his captive, do you not think so, Ren?” He snips.

“Has anything ever been appropriate between us, your majesty?” Ren implies.

“Between your flirting with me indecently upon our first meeting and now, making me walk out here in the woods so you wouldn't have to drag me here and kill me in peace yourself, I can heartily agree.” The emperor replies airily.

Kylo stops so suddenly that Hux almost walks into him, “Why are you so adamant about me killing you,?” He asks in a cross tone. “I have never done anything to harm you in any way and I've never disagreed with you.” He reasons.

“That statement could be debated.” Hux remarks disinterestedly.

Kylo makes a sound of frustration, “I have not done anything to threaten your life, or safety, in the entirety of our knowing each other and yet you insist that I have intents to kill you. What reason would I have to harm you, Hux?” He rants, fists tight.

“It takes a madman to understand the inner workings of a murderer.” Hux replies coolly, “Not only a danger to society, you are as reckless as a child.” He tsks.

Kylo sighs in annoyance, “I am not going to kill you, Hux.”

Hux regards him closely, “You might want to sheath your sword before you say things like that, Ren.” He advises distractedly, a shift in the bushes catching his attention.

Before Hux could react, a familiar dragon peers out of the flora, “Did you bring her for me?” Hux asks quietly, nearing his chosen companion, the white dragon from yesterday.

Kylo's demeanor changes as he watches Hux kneel to pet his chosen creature, and he smiles, “Of course, I want you to have her.” Kylo answers, sheathing his arm.

“May I name her?” Hux asks.

“Go on.” Kylo urges, leaning back on the trunk of a tree.

“Millicent.” Hux decides immediately.

Kylo blushes instantly, “You remember?” He is surprised.

Hux looks at him suspiciously, “Remember what?”

The trainer does not answer.

Hux examines him closely before Millicent yawns, capturing his attention yet again, “She is beautiful.” He grins, stroking her neck.

Ren is grateful for the distraction, “Would you like to learn her command words?” He offers.

Hux nods and for the next few hours, the master teaches the emperor how to call Millicent, how to heel, and the like. As they walk back to the cave, Hux realizes he is still a prisoner.

“Kylo,” Hux begins as he watches Ren reset the kettle, the forgotten calming tea burnt as they had lost track of time in the woods.

“Yes, my dear emperor?” The wiccan acknowledges as he drops the cinnamon stick he was stirring with into the kettle.

“Why are you giving me dreams of my past?” He asks.

Kylo pauses, “It seems as though we are in need of the calming tea right now, doesn't it?” He replies nonchalantly.

“I am being serious, Ren.” The king insists.

“So am I.” Kylo mutters.

Hux sighs, “Can you tell me how you know my past? You never said you cannot read my mind.” He adds.

Kylo smiles, “I am flattered by your faith in my powers, my dear Hux, but that is a performance I have not yet mastered.” He answers.

“ _Kylo_.” Hux complains.

Kylo sighs in defeat, “Very well.” He sits down by Hux. “Since you object against my use of dream whispering-”

“Very much so.” Hux interrupts him, quieting at Kylo's look.

“Since you object against dream whispering, I am resigned to telling you outright, despite my better judgment advising me not to.” He relents.

Hux nods, “Tell me.” He prompts.

Kylo sighs, looking back to the calming tea he wishes he could give to the royal, “You remember Ben, do you not?” He starts at the very beginning.

“I have been forced to, yes.” Hux answers testily, making Kylo wince.

“You remember how as children, you two cared for each other very much?” He continues.

“Yes, see, how do you know things like that?” Hux interjects.

Kylo sighs, “Please let me finish.” He requests patiently.

“Get to the point, Ren.” Hux demands as the kettle whistles.

Ren all but runs to pour the tea. He hands Hux his cup, “Drink this.” He orders.

“Poison? I think not.” He answers as a reminder of Ren's promise of drinking the tea as well. Kylo refrains from strangling the king, instead, drinking the tea. Hux sniffs, “Very well.” He relents, drinking the calming draught.

“Alright now put that down, I don't want you dropping it.” Kylo asks.

“Please settle down, Ren.” Hux chides, doing as he says.

“Armie, I cannot believe you would not even recognize me: your best friend _and_ your lover. It is unbelievable that it has taken you this long and I am quite frankly offended.” Ben begins to rant.

Hux doesn't answer, shock taking the air from his lungs as the pieces fall into place.

“How long did you wait until you got married? A week? Surely not even a month!” Ben scoffs, “Was it hard to find another conveniently rich prince to dote on after me?” He stops as Hux throws the cup of tea against the wall, waking Millicent.

The king stalks out of the cave with his dragon on his heels, not looking back on the speechless lost prince.

The beautiful purple evening sky that greets the emperor as he exits the cave does nothing to quell his anger and frustration. The cool grass underneath his bare feet carpets the way for him as he walks towards Icarus, emboldened by his revelation. 

“Millicent, would you care to know what your _former_ owner did to me?” Hux asks his companion briskly, stroking Icarus's side as they pass him, taking the path around the small hill the cave tunnels into.

Millicent doesn't answer, as a polite animal does, and Hux continues, “Ben made me fall in love with him as a child, you see, we courted all through adolescence until the night before his eighteenth birthday.” He retells nonchalantly. “That night, he had disappeared, never to be seen again.” He struggles to keep his composure, grinning brightly as though he was telling a charming fairytale. “I did not know that that morning when my parents informed me of our arranged marriage.”

He pauses, leaning on the side of the hill for support for a moment, “The inconsiderate little…” He sighs, standing straight and continuing up the path which seemed to wind around the hill.

“He had heard about our arranged marriage and left. Just like that. He left me.” He sighs. “And now, ten years later, he comes back into my life.” He complains aloud.

“He kidnaps me and gives me dreams of those years that I have been trying to forget because I have been doing so well trying to be a good, faithful husband to Haven, but no one could compare to my Benjamin, Millicent _._ ” He rages quietly. He stops at the peak of the mountain, looking out into the sky.

“You remember?” He quotes, laughing, everything so clear. “Of course I do, Ben, how could I not?” He smiles as he feels his eyes water.

“You did not act like it.” Ben replies from behind him, startling the king.

Hux regards Ben through new eyes, pensively.

“Hux, I-”

“No.” Hux interrupts him.

Ben pauses, “Wha-”

“No, no, no. Stay quiet.” Hux shushes him, “You are much better company when silent.” He comments, turning back to enjoy the view.

Ben sighs, “Hux, you have to understand, I-”

“No,  _Kylo Ren, Master of Beasts_ _,”_ Hux interrupts him once more, “I do not have to understand anything, I am done understanding things.” He remarks.

Ben nears him, “I did not leave you.” He states.

Hux turns to look at him in disbelief, “Yes. You did.” He assures him, “One day we are together, about to be engaged and wed, then the next, you leave. Without me.” He adds. “You didn't even warn me. You just  _left_.” He balls his fists as he feels himself shake.

“I did not leave you, I left my title.” Ben explains, explaining nothing.

Hux does not answer, confused, and Ben sighs, “I did not want to be king from the start and I detested the idea more and more every day, you knew that.” He reminds Hux.

The king scoffs, “That is a far cry from me knowing you would leave without a word.” He points out.

Ben pauses, “I did not know of our arranged marriage, my Hux, you must know that.” He moves to take his hand, which Hux rejects.

He backs away from his former lover, “I am not  _your_ Hux, Ren.” He snaps.

The prince shakes his head, “No, Hux, I would not have left if I had known of our arrangement, you must believe me.” He insists, “I loved you, I still do.” He admits.

Hux blanches, taking another step back, “Get away from me, you  _heathen._ ” He cries, backing away even further.

“I spend  _seven years_  pretending you were dead and now your ghost comes to haunt me.” He accuses as he steps further away, a sob catching in his throat as his final step backwards causes him to lose his footing at the edge of the mountain peak. Kylo takes his hand firmly to catch him before he fell despite Hux's wishes earlier, “You thought I was dead?” He asks quietly.

“It was easier.” Hux sniffed, tightening his hold on Ben’s hand.

As the sun sets in the distance, Hux's tear-filled eyes finally take in Ben as he was before he left, and ten years washes away in an instant as he lets his lover pull him into his arms.

“You were dead, you wretched  _idiot_. You ignorant, beautiful,  _imbecile_.” Hux sobs into Ben's shoulder.

“I missed you so much, my Armie.” Ben's knees give in as they all but collapse to the ground, still entwined in each other's arms.

“Then why did you leave me?” Hux sniffs.

“I didn't want to but I couldn't be king, I couldn't I-” He pauses, burying himself in Hux's shoulder, “I regret it now, Hux, I do. No number of dragons and adventures could compare to even one moment of being in your presence.” He kisses the redhead's cheeks and forehead and buries him into his chest and Hux all but melts.

“I love you, you absolute idiot.” Hux wipes at his eyes.

Ben laughs, “And I you, my dear king.” He releases the man from his hold, “Emperor Hux. You really went and did it.” He wipes another tear from Hux's cheek, smiling as Hux leans into his touch.

“You were dead. I could not die as well, my Ben.” Hux answers simply.

Ben’s smile wavers, “You do not love him, do you?” He asks worriedly, referring to Hux’s husband who gave him his title.

“Of course not, but I could not very well refuse a king, could I? He could have requested my head if I declined.” Hux sniffs. “He has been known for doing so to those he has courted, or so I have been told.” He adds.

Ben tsks, “My sweet, sweet Armie, I cannot be cross with you for long.” He decides, cupping his cheek, finding it cool to the touch. “You must be freezing, let us go in.” He helps Hux up as Hux calls to Millicent who trails behind the reunited couple.

“Out of the numerous stories of your escapades, my dear Ben, I have yet to be delighted by a telling of the time you outwitted a ship of pirates.” Hux tells Ben after a meal of cooked venison. They sit by the burning hearth, wrapped in fur.

“Really? That is one of my favorites to hear, I hope I can do it justice.” Ben grins.

“Before you regale me with all the details, I must ask, is the story true?” Hux inquires.

Ben tuts disapprovingly, “I cannot tell you, my dear Hux. It ruins the whole illusion of the wretched Master Kylo and his feared Knights of Ren, dragon riders and killers of men.” He intones, waving his hand around teasingly.

“So is it all a lie?” Hux clarifies, “Is Kylo Ren a lie, being held up by my precious Benjamin Solo?” He murmurs, caressing the trainer’s jaw softly.

Ben places his hand over Hux’s, “Who can say? I am both Kylo and Ben. I have not been called the latter in many a moon but from the right voice, I would answer to it.” He replies softly, kissing Hux’s palm.

Hux does not blush, “You are attempting to make me overlook seven years of loneliness, Ben. It will not work.” He states firmly.

“Will it do any harm to try?” Ben asks hopefully. Hux does not answer, looking into the fire. Ben sighs, “I have told you many times now that I apologize for my sins against you, my love. Will you not accept me and forgive my crimes against your heart?” He murmurs into the crook of Hux’s neck.

There is a beat, “I cannot forgive you, Ben, I know you can understand.” He begins bluntly, “Despite this, there is something you could do to make up for the lost time.” He offers.

“Name it and it shall be done.” Ben promises quickly, startling Hux at the quickness and sureness of the response.

He takes a moment to answer, solemnly, “Spend the rest of your life trying to make me forget what we lost at your hands.” Hux requests, “Do this, and you will never want for affection, my love.” He places a chaste kiss upon the master’s open lips, resting his head on his lover’s broad chest as the dark haired man considers the proposition.

“Are you asking me to marry you, Hux?” Ben repeats.

The emperor can hear the sly smirk in the trainer’s voice, “But of course. I will only ask for the highest reward for enduring seven years of suffering beyond any man’s comprehension.”

“You’ve always had such a flair for the dramatic, haven’t you my dear _Armitage_?” He teases, using the name Hux detested so much.

“Now I will never marry you.” He declares as Ben laughs. “Oh, how I’ve missed your laugh.” Hux croons, kissing the prince’s neck as the booming laugh turns into a giggle as the dragon master is tickled.

“What have I done to deserve the love of the most feared and powerful man in the kingdom?” Hux murmurs.

“You must have committed a great deal of sins in your past life, my darling, to deserve an ugly mug such as mine in your life.” Ben jokes deprecatingly.

Hux makes a dismissive noise, “Do not think that, my sweet idiot. While you have your numerous faults, I can assure you that your appearance is far from being one of them.” He replies.

“Are you saying that you would divorce your beautiful, charming husband to bed me, your highness?” Ben teases.

“Beautiful in some eyes I suppose yet he is merely a candle compared to your wildfire, my dear.” Hux corrects, “And while he may have been taught how to charm suitors off their feet, he was never taught when to stop, it seems.” He smiles wickedly as he berates his husband’s faults.

“And with previous experience in mind, I know that being out of wedlock does not deter you from your goal, my dear Ben.” He purrs into the master’s neck.

“But it will stop me from being with you, will it not?” Ben asks, ignoring Hux’s intents for now.

Hux considers this, “Are you giving up on me that easily, Ben?”

“Of course not, my love.” The master answers quickly.

“Then you know what we must do.” Hux implies.

Ben pauses, “Ask Haven for a divorce?” He suggests.

“That could very well get me killed. No, we have to that to him before he can do it to me.” Hux replies.

“What? Murder Haven?” Ben clarifies.

“Of course, it is the only way we can be together.” Hux answers, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Ben hesitates, “Why am I getting the feeling that this is not the first time you have thought about this?”

The emperor smiles coyly, “Oh Ben, do not be so dim. How could I stand being in his company for another day? No, it is only reasonable that I honor our vows at the altar and let death do us part.” He insinuates.

“Do remind me to never cross you again.” Ben teases, “And you called  _me_  the murderer.”

“You are the despicable Master Kylo Ren. You have killed hoards of men in cold blood, my dear.” Hux ribs playfully, hesitating at Ben’s silence, “Are you alright?” He asks.

Ben hesitates, a pained look coming upon his face.

“What is the matter?” The king inquires.

“I need to tell you something I should've told you a long time ago.” Ben shifts uncomfortably, “Remember when I… left?” He asks quietly, not meeting his lover's eyes.

Hux nods in agreement.

“Well… there is something I kept a secret from you… in the years leading up to then.” He admits.

“If you killed someone, you can just tell me.” Hux assures him.

Ben sighs, “It is not as simple as you are making it sound, Hux. What I did was considerably worse.” He confesses.

Hux pauses, “I am sure it is not as bad as you think. What could be worse than taking the life of a person, which I do not find much fault in.” He additions.

Ben closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “I come from a long line of magic wielders, my dear Hux, I trust you have come to this conclusion yourself.” He remarks offhandedly.

Hux nods. It was no secret that magic ran in the blood of those chosen families. Magic was not unusual to find, nor forbidden, but the attraction to the dark arts was powerful, and gave all magic a bad name.

“My uncle, Prince Skywalker, was a mastered user of magic, as was his father before him. He found it inappropriate for a ruler of a kingdom to be connected to such unsavory topics and detested the idea of himself becoming overridden with power and relenting to the dark arts. Thus, he made no move to take the throne, as is his birthright. His sister is not as strong in magic and has no use for it, being the reigning queen of a kingdom.” He tells Hux.

As he continues, looks more and more uneasy, “As my mother's son, I inherited the Skywalker trait of magic. I was an exceptionally strong student under my uncle's apprenticeship.” He remarks, the end of his sentence quieter than the rest.

“Your uncle's…?” Hux looks confused, “When did you start learning?” He asks warily.

Ben sighs, “At the age of six.” He finally concedes.

Hux raises a brow, “And you failed to inform me of this in our youth?” He sniffs.

“My mother did not want the rumor spreading about the kingdom. The idea that their new king could be a magic user was unwarranted and to be expelled at all costs.” Ben explains weakly.

“I was your friend. Your  _only_  friend, Benjamin.” Hux points out, “I knew you existed before everyone else.” He adds.

“That was an accident. It did not make you privy of every intimate detail of my family's secrets.” Ben answers coldly all of a sudden.

The emperor is taken aback by the change in tone, “I told you  _everything_.” He grits, letting the fur covering them fall off their shoulders.

Ben pauses, “Hux, I am sorry. I truly am. Yet I cannot change the past, however much I would like to.”

Hux does not meet Ben’s eyes, looking at his hands, instead, “We cannot have secrets between us anymore.  _Nothing_.” He repeats, his eyes finally flickering to Ben’s.

“Of course.” Ben nods, pulling his lover close.

“You are my knight and you are loyal to me, yes?” Hux murmurs.

Ben pulls the fur over them once more, “You could ask me to drive a knife through my heart right now, my king, and I would do so if it would please you.” Ben promises. “Although I would miss you very terribly, my love.” He adds.

Hux smiles, nuzzling into the crook of the dragon master’s neck, “Pray you never leave me again, lest I see to it that you make good on your promises, my darling Ben.” Hux suggests darkly.

Ben instinctually bares his neck for Hux to ravage with his soft lips, a whining sound coming from his throat when the redheaded man stops, “Tell me who you killed.” Hux whispers, reminding him of his retelling.

“So many.” The prince begins to confess like a sinner in church, “We were a group of apprentices under Uncle Luke’s teachings.”

Hux nods against Ben’s skin, “How did they die?” He coos.

Ben sighs in exasperation, leaning into Hux’s touch, “Magic users’ powers act like a crutch, we cannot live without it.” He begins to explain, hurriedly as he feels the emperor start to give him open-mouthed kisses on his collarbone.

“It is dark magic to take powers away from others, but easily found if you have the right books.” Ben pauses to groan at the feeling of Hux palming him.

“You took their powers?” Hux prompts him, almost in awe.

Ben nods frantically, “The books… they showed me powers I had never known or could dream of… I could only use them if I had..fifteen times the power I already had.” He gasps as Hux slides a hand down his pants.

“ _Fifteen_?” Hux all but moans. “Tell me how they died, Ben.” He urges, grasping Ben’s half-hard length.

Ben’s breathing grows erratic, “Every injury they never sustained throughout the years of their life came all at once. From fatal cuts flowing with blood to the marks of diseases blossoming instantly on their skin.” He lays back as Hux straddles him, taking off his lover's clothes.

“How much blood?” Hux asks, unbuttoning his own shirt.

“Pools of it... everywhere. Without their magic, they were weak and bled so easily.” Ben answers raggedly as he watches Hux take off the rest of his clothes. “You’re so beautiful, my king.” Ben breathes reverently, in awe of the sight of Hux stretching himself on his fingers. “Yet you would be more beautiful with me inside you.” He grins.

Hux raises a brow, “I wonder if I could get Master Kylo Ren to beg for me like the depraved slut he is.” Hux coos venomously, using his free hand to stroke up Ben’s chest and tweak his nipple, earning a choked whine.

“Don’t make me.” Ben asks weakly.

“ _I will do as I please._ ” Hux snaps. “Or do you not wish to be pleasured, my love?” He murmurs, a finger ghosting over the underside of Ben’s leaking erection.

Ben’s hips buck upward of their own accord, earning a slap to the thigh from Hux’s free hand, “Naughty.” He chides, “I should let you watch instead. I would be more pleasured on my own than by your doing anyways.” Hux taunts.

The prince shakes his head, “I’ll be good.” He promises, staying still for a moment as if to prove his point, “Please touch me, my emperor, please.” He requests obediently.

Hux smirks, “Where should I touch you?” He adds a third finger inside himself, making Ben huff impatiently.

“Touch me there.” Ben implies, face burning red at the humiliation.

“Where, here?” Hux strokes his lover’s strong thighs, to Ben’s frustration.

“No…” He whines.

“Do you want me to touch your filthy cock? Your whore cock that’s probably fucked a thousand other people since we last saw each other.” Hux lashes out angrily.

“Please touch my cock, Hux.” Ben finally cries out, “No one else can make me feel the way you do, your majesty.” He pants obscenely.

“Call me your king.” Hux orders, pulling his fingers from his hole and wrapping his hand around Ren’s neglected erection and pumping slowly.

Ben gasps, “Yes, my king, anything you want, my liege.” He obeys.

Hux flashes an evil grin as he lines up Ben's cock with his hole, teasing the head with light touches, “What do you want, bastard?” He growls.

“Ride me, please, my king.” Ben requests, eyes twisting closed in anticipation.

“Look at me.” Hux demands

Ben opens his eyes just as Hux sinks down onto his thick cock, moaning languidly at the tight heat surrounding him, “Yes, yes, yes...” He pants, daring to hold Hux's hips in his large hands. Ben can feel himself split Hux in two, and though he doesn't let on, Hux is being filled to his breaking point with cock.

“Such a needy boy.” Hux purrs as he bottoms out, handing snaking up Ben's torso to card through his hair, “If you want me so bad, use me.” He gives his permission.

Ben wastes no times before bucking his hips up sloppily before setting a steady pace, alternating between lifting Hux up and down on his cock and grinding up into him.

Hux chokes on a moan, “Is that the best you can do, Ben?” He taunts. He bites back a yell as Ben flips them over, fucking into him in earnest.

“Do you think you can make me your little slut, Hux?” Ben mutters into the redhead's ear as he spreads his legs wider.

“I've been doing a good job thus far.” Hux remarks coyly as Ben bites his neck, none too gently.

“Then I'll do as you say and  _use you_ , my king.” Ben smirks before thrusting into his lover roughly.

Hux makes a whining noise in the back of his throat, moaning Ben's name, “Fuck me harder.” He pants.

“Did I say you could talk,  _slut_?” Ben snaps. Hux doesn't answer, moaning wantonly. “That's a good whore.” Ben bites Hux's neck again, sure to leave marks as he fucks him into the ground.

“Say my name.” He demands.

“Ben.” Hux moans, arching his back.

“That's not my name.” Kylo growls as he pinches a nipple.

Hux yelps, “Kylo… Kylo Ren...” He corrects himself, moaning all the while.

“Such a good little boy for me… so good.” Ren huffs before slowing, only to sit up with Hux in his lap, slamming him down onto his cock.

Ren uses Hux like a toy, bouncing him up and down on his thick cock to the delight of his lover who repeats his name like a chant, a prayer, “Kylo, Kylo, Kylo, Kylo…” He moans as Kylo starts to grind into him.

“I've missed fucking you,  _my king_.” Ren uses the name mockingly, “Every time I fucked someone else, I imagined you underneath me… such a whiny little bitch…” Ren grunts as he fucks him harder, leaving Hux breathless.

“I thought of you… every time...” Hux manages to choke out, “Your big hands, your thick cock… ah..” He loses concentration as Ren grabs his ass with one hand.

“Touch yourself for me, I want to see you.” Kylo murmurs into his ear, both his hands gripping Hux tightly, sure to leave bruises.

Hux obeys weakly, pumping his untouched cock in time with Ren's thrusts, “I'm… I'm so close.” He warns, resting his head on Ren's shoulder as he's used.

“Come for me.” Ren orders, biting down on Hux's shoulder as the redheaded man moans his name.

Ben continues fucking the boneless man through his high. Hux is content to let his lover use him as a cock sheath, pressing his lips to his to muffle his moan as Ben cums into his abused hole. The prince stills as he fills Hux, laying him down carefully when finished.

Ren lays by him, holding him tightly, “I really did think of you.” He admits as he pulls his softening cock out of Hux's leaking hole, “Every time” He whispers, slowly peppering kisses to Hux's cheeks.

Hux places a kiss onto Ren's open mouth, “And I you, my knight.” He smiles, nestling into Ren's chest.

“Ben?” Hux murmurs.

“Hm?” Kylo hums.

“Remember when you gave me dreams of our childhood?” He asks.

Ben nods as he pets Hux's hair, “Do you want me to do it again?” He offers.

“Please.” Hux agrees.

Kylo smiles softly, “And what does my king want to see the most?” He inquires.

Hux places soft kisses against his lover’s neck, “Whatever you want me to see.”

“As you wish.” Kylo kisses Hux's head, “Now sleep, my love.”

Ironically, sleeping by the most feared killer in the land, it was the first time in years that Hux could rest easy without worrying that he would not wake up.

But of course, he knew he could rest easily with his faithful knight by his side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [armitagehnx](https://armitagehnx.tumblr.com) come talk to me about Kylux.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything in years so please be gentle with me.
> 
> A big thanks to the wonderful [ivyjpeg](https://ivyjpeg.tumblr.com) whos helped so much and [abyssofstuff](https://abyssofstuff.tumblr.com) who helped out last minute ahh thank you!!!!
> 
> And thank you for reading!!! Tell me what you think! I love you ❤︎❤︎❤︎


End file.
